The present invention relates to strap connecting devices for swimming goggles.
FIGS. 7 to 9 of the drawings illustrate a typical conventional strap connection for swimming goggles, in which the strap connecting member 1' is made of rigid material and comprises a first end 11' connected to a frame 3' (FIGS. 8 and 9) of a pair of swimming goggles and a second end 12'. The second end 12' is substantially hollow and includes two spaced transverse beams 121' and 122' and an access 123' defined in an end edge thereof, thereby defining three spaces 124', 125', and 126'. In assembly, as shown in FIG. 8, an end of the strap 2' is first wound through the spaces 126', 125', and 125' in sequence and then extended into the space 126' and finally fixed in position (FIG. 9). Nevertheless, the assembly procedure and re-adjustment of the length of the strap are troublesome. In addition, connection between the strap 2' and the strap connecting member 1' is not smooth which may cause an uncomfortable feeling. The present invention is intended to provide improved strap connecting devices for swimming goggles which mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.